Team Gai Bonding Day
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: “We’re a team, Team Gai to be precise, and it’s important to have good team work. So, I decided that every month we’re going to have a Team Gai Bonding Day!” Team Gai centric, NejiTen


**A/N: **Hey guys, hows life? Hmm yeahh so I should be updating that other story. But i have this HORRIBLE case of writer's block and i just HAD to write something. So i thought, hey let me write about Team Gai. And there goes my darn NejiTen obsession ness and i think you know what i did...yeah. Well i hope you like it, i dont know if this will be the only chapter, but eh this'll be it for now. Before I forget thank you Ashley Tisdale & RBD.

**Summary:** "We're a team, Team Gai to be precise, and it's important to have good team work. So, I decided that every month we're going to have a Team Gai Bonding Day!" Team Gai centric, NejiTen

**Disclaimer:** Ok let me just look out of my window for a sec. Okay hmmm...no no i don't an Escalade on my drive way. Aw geez so I DON'T own Naruto. sigh

**Team Gai Bonding Day**

"Okay my youthful students, I think that's enough training for today," Gai said as he and Lee walked over to where Tenten and Neji were training.

Neji and Tenten kept going however. She continued to shower weapons upon him and he continued to dodge them. Both looked tired, but they never stopped.

"Ahem. I know that your fires of youth must be burning, but Neji and Tenten we need to have a team meeting!" Gai called to them.

They just ignored him as if he weren't there and went on with their training.

"OI! GAI SENSEI SAID WE'RE HAVING A TEAM MEETING, SO WE'RE HAVING A TEAM MEETING!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tenten and Neji were shocked at their teammate's outburst and looked over. Tenten dropped all of her weapons and Neji narrowly escaped a kunai to his shoulder.

"Arigato, Lee. Now that I have everyone's attention, we can start the team meeting. Is there anything anyone would like to bring to the table?" Gai asked.

Neji raised his hand.

"Yes Neji, what is it?"

"Can we stop having team meetings?"

"I second that!" Tenten shouted from the tree she was sitting in.

"Over ruled. In other words, no. If there are no GOOD suggestions, I'll just tell you guys about my proposition."

Neji and Tenten groaned, no good could possibly come out of this. Lee took out his notebook and a pencil and began scribbling notes inside…but there wasn't even anything to write yet…

"Yosh! Well everyone, as you know we are a team, a family so to speak. We rely on one another during missions and we -

"Can you just get to the point?" Neji asked.

"Neji, it's rude to interrupt Gai Sensei when he's giving us an important lecture!" Lee yelled at the Hyuga Prodigy.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Like. I. Was. Saying," Gai started, over annunciating each syllable. "We're a team, Team Gai to be precise, and it's important to have good team work. So, I decided that every month we're going to have a Team Gai Bonding Day!"

"What a great idea, Gai Sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji and Tenten's eyes got wide and their mouths dropped.

"NANI?! Why do we have to do that?" Tenten asked, nearly falling out of her tree in shock.

"Because beautiful flower Tenten, we need to grow stronger as a team, not just by training, but by getting to know each other as well."

"Yosh! Gai Sensei, you are full of such great wisdom!" Lee praised.

"Yes, Lee, you see as a ninja it is important to not only be strong , but wise. When you become a splendid ninja, remember to be wise also, Lee," Gai lectured, then did his nice guy pose (complete with a thumbs up and the little ping sound his shiny teeth make).

"Hai Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

They were now hugging with anime tears on their face and a sunset background was behind them.

"WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS DO THAT?!" Neji yelled in frustration and banged his head on a tree.

"I DON'T WANNA BOND WITH THEM!" Tenten wailed.

"WHY ME?!" They shouted in unison.

So yeah, everyone pretty much lost it. Tenten and Neji were in trees whining about how bonding sucks while banging their heads into nearby branches, and Lee and Gai were…still sobbing and yelling Lee and Gai sensei…uh wow…yeah. Who knows how the bonding is gonna go?

* * *

Laughter. That's what could be heard in the Yamanaka flower shop after Tenten told her friends about "Team Gai Bonding Day." 

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Wow, don't you guys spend enough time together?"

"Apparently not," Tenten replied through gritted teeth.

"W-well maybe I-it won't be that b-bad," Hinata said.

"Hinata, I have Lee, Gai, and Neji on my team, that just SCREAMS bad,"

"I-I guess y-you have a p-point there…"

"Oh but Tenten I'm sure you'll have fun spending time with Neji," Sakura said nudging Tenten with her elbow and winking.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten demanded her cheeks getting slightly pink.

"You know what I mean," Sakura replied.

"No actually, I don't. Care to explain?" Tenten asked.

"Come on, Lee and Gai are probably gonna go off somewhere doing some 'youthful bonding' or whatever together…" Sakura began.

"And then it'll just be you and Neji," Ino singsonged.

"So what? We train together all the time!" Tenten defended.

"Ah yes, but this is BONDING not TRAINING, isn't that right Hinata?" Ino asked, looking over at the shy girl.

"Uh…um…well…I…uh-

"My point exactly," Ino said, not letting Hinata finish…well if she had anything to say…

"She didn't even say anything!" Tenten yelled.

"She didn't have to, we all just KNOW," Sakura said.

"Know? What is there to know?" Tenten snapped.

"Tenten I'm just going to get to the point, I mean haven't you ever thought of Neji as more than a friend?" Ino asked, looking directly at Tenten.

"No, he's my teammate and that's all he'll ever be," Tenten answered.

"Tenten be honest, have you ever considered the thought?" Ino asked.

"Does it matter? It's NEJI. I don't think he'd ever like me….I think I'll just go now," Tenten said walking over to the door.

"Tenten!" The three remaining girls shouted together.

Tenten was already out of the door and started walking home without looking back.

_Yeah, so what if I thought about me and Neji being something more? He'd never fall for someone like me. I should just forget it, and get over him…_

* * *

"N-Neji nii san?" Hinata called to the passing Hyuga. She, Ino, and Sakura decided to call it a night after Tenten left. The shy girl now had a mission, to see if Neji could possibly like Tenten. 

"Hai, what is it Hinata sama?" He asked, stopping to stand next to her.

"Um…well I w-was w-wondering what you t-think about T-Tenten."

"What I think about her?"

"Y-yeah l-like her personality and w-well you k-know…"

"She's great with weapons, but she could still train harder to get better," he replied, and started to walk away.

"W-wait! Uh…isn't there anything e-else?"

"Like what?"

"W-well do you t-think she's p-pretty?"

Neji slightly gasped, (you know like he always does that gaspy thingie after he sees something with his byakugan) but his emotionless face returned instantly. "Hinata sama, I don't think that question is appropriate for you to ask."

"G-gomen, Neji nii san, I was just w-wondering about s-something…"

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"What is it?"

"D-don't worry a-about it."

"Did something happen to Tenten?"

"N-no!"

"Then why won't you just tell me."

"W-well I was j-just wondering…d-do you l-like Tenten?"

There was a blush creeping up on Neji's face, which he immediately hid by turning his head. "No, I don't like her." And with that, he walked off to his room.

_Was Neji nii san b-blushing?! I h-have to t-tell Sakura and Ino! _Hinata then walked off to her room to call her friends.

* * *

Neji was now in his room staring at the ceiling, still wondering about that conversation he just had with Hinata. 

_There's no way I like Tenten…I don't like anyone. I mean I like her as my teammate I guess, she's much more bearable than Lee and Gai. _

'_And a lot prettier.' _

_Wait did I just say that?_

'_No idiot you thought it.'_

_WHO ARE YOU?_

'_Your conscious woooo I'm here to tell you that you love Tenten.' _The conscious said all ghost like.

_I do NOT like Tenten. _

'_Uh huh sure you don't, so why is at that you always think about her eh?'_

_I do not._

'_Yeah you do.'_

_No I don't._

'_YEAH you do.'_

_Prove it._

'_Well…there was that one time when you cut her ribbon while you guys were training and her hair was down. I remember what you were thinking.'_

……

'_I guess I'll just go on since you're a tad slow. Okay let me get my Log Book -_

_LOG BOOK?!_

'_Well I have to keep track of your thoughts somehow!'_

_Hn._

'_You need to develop a better vocabulary.'_

_Is this a vocabulary lesson or are you gonna get on with your proof?_

'_Oh yes, right. Let's see here, ah okay. Thought quote : Wow her hair is so long and pretty, it looks even better than mine. I wish I could touch it, I bet it feels so-_

_I DIDN'T THINK THAT!_

'_Yes you did! My Log Book never lies!'_

_Stupid Log Book. _

'_Hmph. Well then be rude as you want, but you DO like Tenten. Good night Neji, I'm done for the day.'_

_WAIT!_

It was too late, Neji's conscious was gone and Neji was yet again left with his thoughts.

_Oh this is just great, I don't think I'll ever get Tenten out of my head now. _

Neji thought and turned to look at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of Team Gai. Lee and Gai were smiling really big, with their 'nice guy' poses. Neji was in the middle just scowling, and then there was Tenten…Tenten. She had a smile, not a huge one like Lee and Gai's, but a nice warm smile. The kind you could look at forever.

Neji shook his head, did he really like Tenten?

_I'll just turn on the radio and get my mind off of this._

He walked over to his stereo and turned it on, and there was already a song playing.

_Oh crap._

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

_Girl? There's no girl…do you mean Tenten? Wait, did I just say I wanted to kiss Tenten?! Oh geez oh geez, new song new song._

He turning the tuning thingie on his stereo and changed it to another radio station. He didn't really pay attention to what he picked and just stopped at some random station.

_There not be another song like that last one, or I might loose my mind…_

**_Is it love? It is love!  
This is love and you can't break it  
It is love only love  
This is love and you can't mistake it  
Is it love? It is love!  
This is love you can't break it  
It is love only love  
This is love you can't mistake it  
This is love_**

_There's someone plotting against me in the radio business isn't there? DAMN YOU MTV! I bet they put the radio stations up to this…grrr. So fist I had to wrack my brain just trying to figure out if I like Tenten and now it's LOVE?! Could it really be…love?_

* * *

Tenten walked into her empty apartment and threw her things on the ground. 

_Maybe I shouldn't have just walked out of there. I know the girls meant well, they weren't trying to hurt my feelings or anything. I can't blame them really…I mean I really DO like Neji. Yes I'll just admit it to myself I do…but what about him? Would he even like me back? Ughh I hate this!_

She flopped down on her couch and grabbed the remote.

_Maybe there's something on TV that'll get my mind off this. Oooo Hannah Montana! I haven't seen this show in a while. OMG Jake is back too! What who's that chick?_

"I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart," Jake said.

_Omg he said that on live TV how sweet! Oh and that chick looks pissed hehe._

"…never really going out," Jake said.

_Oh I see, that was just a publicity thingie. Wow Miley looks pretty stupid now just staring at the screen. Come on! Go after your guy!! Don't just sit there like an idiot, gooo Miley!!_

A scene then came onto the screen and Miley and Jake were finally together.

_Awww that's so sweet….I wish Neji would proclaim his love for me on TV. Wow…yeah…I AM loosing it, Neji would never do that. ARGHHH NO MORE TV OR THOUGHTS ABOUT NEJI!_

Tenten decided to just go to her room and listen to the radio.

_There better be something good on._

She turned on the radio and it was on her favorite radio station.

_Hmm…looks like I missed part of the song, oh well._

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I want to stop thinking about Neji and then they play this stupid song where the girl wants to get kissed. STUPID NEJI WON'T KISS THE GIRL! Oh…I mean that guy…in the song yeah. Oh who am I kidding I so wish Neji would kiss me. That's it! NO MORE!_

Tenten got up and walked over to the radio which was causing her to think about Neji and changed the station to some random one.

_Okay, there's no way there's a song that'll make me think of him. I just randomly chose a station. So it can't be related to him right?_

WRONG

_**Is it love? It is love!  
This is love and you can't break it  
It is love only love  
This is love and you can't mistake it  
Is it love? It is love!  
This is love you can't break it  
It is love only love  
This is love you can't mistake it  
This is love** _

_NOOOOOO! This song only makes me think about him MORE. Oh no, at first i was just trying to figure out if I liked him, now it's LOVE?! I can't help but think...maybe it is love?_

**A/N:** Awww they're in love! Isn't that so cute? sniffles I can't wait until they get married...Oh oops my bad i should be thinking this not writing it...hehe...my bad. Anywho loved it? Hated it? Want an Escalade too? Yeah w/e it is review, PM, flame, go buy an Escalade and rub it in my face. Do what you want, i want food so yeah BYEZ!


End file.
